This invention relates to fiberglass generally, and is more specifically directed to a method and apparatus for molding fiberglass and fiberglass parts.
Various methods of fiberglass part manufacturing are known in the art. These means have in common the use of glass fiber shaped as desired and then impregnated with a resin which hardens to cause the glass fiber to retain its desired shape.
Various methods which are used in the prior art include resin transfer molding, sheet molding, and vacuum bagging. These methods may require expensive metal molds or epoxy molds, such as with resin transfer molding, or high energy costs, such as with sheet molding.
Various methods have used vacuum to draw resin through glass fiber. However, such devices and methods have been less than satisfactory.